Chance Meeting
by ComicBookJunkie26
Summary: Willow heads to New York & meets the Amazing Spider Man. Story better than the Summary


****

Title: Chance Meeting

****

Author: ComicBookJunkie27

****

Rating: PG-13 to be safe, later on possibly **R**.

****

Feedback: Greatly Appreciated

****

Spoilers: Seasons **6**&**7** of Buffy, Mention of the romantic interests of Willow throughout different seasons & former villains. Spider Man **1**&**2**

Couple: You will just have to see.

****

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. Marvel owns Spider Man. 

****

Continuity: Set after season 7 of Buffy. Set after 2 years from 1st Spider Man.

****

Classification: Romance/Action-Adventure, AU, and Crossover-obviously.

****

Summary: Willow heads to New York & comes across the Amazing Spider Man.

****

A.N.: I got this idea after seeing the Spider Man2 trailer. There will definitely be plenty of action in the upcoming chapters. First part comes from the beginning of the Spider Man2 trailer. Words in italics are thoughts.

*************************************************************

We come across two people in a café. They seem to be in deep discussion. On the left is a man. He has brown hair & bright blue eyes. His eyes seem very sad & scared behind his glasses. On the right is a red headed woman. She looks very depressed & looks like she might cry soon. We soon hear what they are discussing. 

******************************************************************

"This is funny. I'm not sure where to begin. Do you love me? Or not?"

"I … don't"

"You don't. Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"I need to know something. Just one kiss."

They lean forward & are about to kiss. The man's eyes widen with fear, as he seems to realize something terrible. He grabs the woman & throws her down to the floor with him the exact moment a car crashes into the window. They stand up and look to make out what pitched the car. We see outside a man walking around on metal tentacles. He comes into the café through the broken window. He eyes the couple with a sickening smile. The picture becomes hazy & we hear the sound of a woman moaning. We suddenly see the woman wake up.

******************************************************************

The woman waking up is the same one from the dream. Her red hair is a mess. Her pajamas are drenched with sweat & are clinging to her body. She is griping the covers very tightly. Her breath is first hard but then comes in softer. She drops the covers & gets up out of bed.

For those who know this woman she is Willow Rosenberg, a powerful witch & sorceress. Once tried to end the world but now had changed Slayer mythology. She is headed towards the kitchen. She takes out a glass of milk & some cookies before sitting down.

__

What a weird dream. I wonder who that guy was? I don't think I ever met him. But that other guy on the tentacles, he seems familiar. Wait I know who he is. That was _Dr. Otto Octavious. He's the leading man in the field of nuclear physics & radiation. But I don't recall him working on metal tentacles. And he really doesn't seem the evil type. On the other hand neither did Warren & he killed Tara & tried to kill Buffy. _

Just the thought of Warren made her angry. Although she did regret flaying him, she did not regret that he had died. He was a terrible human that seemed not to have cared that he killed his girlfriend or Willow's. In fact he was lower than human, lower than even demons. He was on the same level as Glory & the Master not caring who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted.

Willow calmed down & deeply drank from her glass.

__

I'm glad I'm heading over to New York. Staying away from all the supernatural will be best for now. And I really need to catch up on my studies. Plus Oz said he needed someone to cover for him while he was in wolf mode. 

Willow recalled the moment she & Oz had started out talking to each other again. It was after she had gotten down from her magical high. Giles had suggested she keep in touch with someone & she had chosen Oz. He was quite shocked when he heard what had happened. But he had been kind & compassionate. The trust & friendship they once had returned, & even after so long they had remained in touch. And even though he had control of the wolf, he needed at times to let go so he wouldn't lose control. 

__

Just like me & magic. I better make sure I practice or else it's Dark Willow again. And I don't need another murder on my head.

She finished her snack & looked out the window. 

__

Only a few more hours until I'm in the Big Apple. Best I just put the dream behind me. 

She left the room when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

__

On the other hand who says it's a dream. It was too clear to be one of my own dreams. Plus there was no cat in my dream and I always dream of one for some reason. Unless, I couldn't be a premonition. Could it? 

She frowned at the idea of this new theory. 

******************************************************************

Around the same time in New York a young man was waking up as well. He is short of breath & looks like a wreck. He puts his face in his hands & is trying to still himself. 

He is Peter Parker, the man in dream. He also bears a secret like Willow. For after his uncle's murder, he became the amazing Spider Man. We close in on him as he ponders the dream.

__

What the hell was Dr. Otto Octavious doing in my dream? And who was that girl? I never met her in my life. Though she bears a resemblance to Mary Jane with the red-hair an all. Jeez thank god Harry moved back into the mansion. 

But the second he thinks of Harry he recalls the finale moments between him and Norman Osborne. How the man impaled himself on his on glider. Also how Harry blamed it all on Spider Man.

__

Great now I'll never get back to sleep at this rate. I wonder why that dream freaked me out so much. I mean no one really got hurt & I don't really know that girl in the dream. But for some reason I felt a deep love for her. Deeper than my love for M.J. Great I don't have a girlfriend & I'm falling for a dream girl.

He went back to sleep unaware the plains destiny had for him. 

******************************************************************

****

A.N.2: First of all for those of you who are wondering Oz & Harry will have a family connection. Also, if you haven't guessed Willow & Peter are going to fall in love. And there are going to be obstacles on the way. If I made a mistake with anyone's name I sorry. And certain scoobs are going to show up. And once again please review but no flames.

__


End file.
